


Sexy Times On The Mat

by changingdestiny4



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Is Not A Clone, Ava/Zari Smut, Dry Humping, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, French Kissing, Minor Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Multi, Open Relationship, Top Zari Tomaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: Ava and Zari end up engaging in some hot fun together while wrestling on the training mat.
Relationships: Ava Sharpe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Sexy Times On The Mat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> This was requested of me by a reviewer of mine, and author here, named RennyWilson and he requested something for Ava/Zari. I decided to grant his request and this is what I came up with.
> 
> And while Sara and Ava are a couple here just like in canon, they have an open relationship here and for simplicity’s sake. And Zari and the rest of their team are aware of that.
> 
> In addition, and since I know Ava being a clone is disturbing to some, she won’t be a clone in this one shot’s universe but a regular human instead.

Zari and Ava were currently on the training mat inside of the exercise room of the _Waverider,_ wearing navy blue and black sports bra respectively and exercise pants, and wrestling for fun. The two women went back and forth as they rolled around on the mat and tried to subdue the other, laughing and giggling. Eventually, Zari was the one who gained the upper hand and managed to pin Ava onto her back.

“I win," she proclaimed playfully, still holding Ava down.

“I suppose you do," her friend replied with a smile. Soon their laughter subsided as the two women began to stare deeply into each other’s eyes, said eyes darkening with lust as feelings of intense sexual desire began to replace their playful feelings from earlier. Suddenly Zari leaned forward and smashed her lips into Ava’s and they began to kiss passionately and aggressively, thrusting their tongues deep into each other’s mouths while groping each other’s breasts.

The two of them sucked, pulled, and swallowed each other’s lips while tangling their tongues together and letting out heavy moans, which turned them on more and caused wetness to form between their legs. Eventually Ava flipped them over and positioned her legs on either side of Zari's hips, straddling her. She then pulled off the other woman's sports bra and then placed her lips on the other woman’s now bare breasts and began sucking and licking them, alternating between each breast as Zari groaned in ecstasy and arched her back.

Zari then grabbed ahold of Ava and flipped them back into their original position and taking off Ava’s own sports bra entirely, returned the favor, swallowing and tonguing the latter’s breasts, Ava’s head whipping from side to side and breathing heavily, her lips parted in ecstasy and blonde hair splayed across the mat.

Eventually she pulled Zari from her breasts and they resumed kissing deeply, their mouths wide open and sealed together as their tongues swirled together while they also intermittently sucked each other’s tongues and swallowed each other’s moans.

As they continued to make out heavily, breasts pressed together, they shifted their hips and tangled their legs together in such a way that they repositioned themselves into a scissoring position. They then pressed their clothed and heated pussies together tightly and began circulating their hips together and sensually.

As they continued to dry hump, the resulting friction between their wet and covered pussies causing them to moan heavily as sweat glistened along their toned bodies, their shared arousal continued to build and intensify until they soon found themselves on the verge of cumming.

“Oh my gosh Zari I’m cumming," Ava moaned out as she simultaneously began to circulate her hips harder and faster against Zari’s.

“Me to Ava, me to. Let’s cum together," Zari moaned in returned as she matched Ava’s pace, the two women grinding like never before and desperate for release. Very soon, their pussies exploded and released a flood of juices that left their panties soaking wet and they quickly rejoined their lips and french kissed heatedly as they came, Ava tightly grasping the back of Zari's head and tangling her fingers through the other woman's raven haired locks, not stopping until their shared release subsided.

Following this, and after exchanging some softer kisses, they extracted themselves from each other’s arms and got up from the mat, exchanging a smirk. At that moment, Sara walked in and seeing the state they were in and their mussed up hair, surmised as to what had happened.

“So I take it you guys had a bit of fun while I was away huh?," she smirked. The two women blushed.

“What can I say? You’ve gotta admit that our friend here is really hot," Ava shrugged and smiled at her girlfriend.

Sara then shook her head with a smile and then informed them about a mission their team needed to go on and reminded them to make sure to have the exercise mat cleaned due to their “activities”. She later left and then Ava and Zari went and took separate showers before going off to join the rest of the team for their latest mission.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think, and how did I do with my second attempt at lesbian erotica (Yes, this is my second attempt and my first one is here as well), but clothed this time around?
> 
> Have a great day.


End file.
